heaven was needing an hero
by oncelostnowfound
Summary: another angst story from me takes place after OOTP and is dumbledores and the schools veiw on the events leadind to harry's death. AU i take story requests and warning: character death


Heaven was needing a hero

Summery: Dumbledore and the rest of the school reflect on harry's life

Rating:M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter or the song heaven was needing an hero I just like to mix and match them.

**I came by today to see you **

**Oh I had to let you know **

**If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time **

**I'd have held you, and never let go **

Professor Dumbledore stood at the hospital bed watching silently as harry fought for his life. He was remembering the events that had led to this. He rembered holding harry as he fought off Voldermort inside his mind in the department of mystery. Back in the present he felt tears slide down his face as poppy and Severus stood back in defeat as the poison that the dark lord planted into harry's mind defeated all known cures. He bowed his head as harry let out a heartbreaking scream before smiling one last time as he whispered Home, Hogwarts and slipped into the last sleep and onto the next great adventure.

Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering 

I lie in the dark, just asking why 

I've always been told 

You won't be called home 

Until it's your time 

That night Severus could not get to sleep and he wandered down to the staffroom. As he opened the door he saw all the other staff members sat there in silence except from the occasional sniffle. He rebreed the last time he had sat like this when his mother had been dying and had told him it was her time. Suddenly a student knocked on the door and shouted for maddem pomfrey, Ron had collapesed near the lake. As the teachers rushed down all but poppy stopped at the sight of the school including a good number of slytherins gathered there as poppy tended to Ron Hermione carried on with her speech as the teachers came closer Draco Malfoy waved his wand and chairs appeared for them. They sat and lisioned as people told their stories about harry like the time he saw the bruises on Colin's arms and had sat him down and convinced him to tell someone about the abuse at home as harry never had and regretted it. Or the time he sat with a first year for 6 hours on sataday as he helped her master the levitation charm. Suddenly Draco got up and walked to the podium and faced them all. He told them about a song passage he'd heard and thought it fitted.

**I guess heaven was needing a hero **

**Somebody just like you **

**Brave enough to stand up **

**For what you believe **

**And follow it through **

**When I try to make it make sense in my mind **

**The only conclusion I come to **

**Is heaven was needing a hero **

**Like you**

**I remember the last time I saw you **

**Oh, you held your head up proud **

**I laughed inside **

**When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd **

**Your such a part of who I am **

**Now that part will just be void **

Ginny stood and told of how the last time she saw him was when he was running towards the main minsetory after Belatrix and hot he just held his head up as Bella taunted him and how she and Neville laughed as he sent back just he good as he got. And how all fighting stopped to watch as he ran out the door as he stood out from the rest. She talked about how she loved him and how empty she was without him.

**No matter how much I need you now **

**Heaven needed you more **

**Cause heaven was needing a hero **

**Somebody just like you **

**Brave enough to stand up **

**For what you believe **

**And follow it through **

**When I try to make it make sense in my mind **

**The only conclusion I come to **

**Is heaven was needing a hero **

**Like you **

At his funeral people noticed how aunt, uncle is and cousin had not arrived and how during the service how out of the whole school the only one missing was Ron who had to be led off when he broke down. And as they left to go back to Hogwarts the staff stopped at his headstone one last time where the words**Cause Heaven was needing a hero ****And that's you **were inscribed.

So how was it? Please tell me in reviews.


End file.
